Timetravel
by VampireHunter6
Summary: When Selene ends up on New Vulcan in 2260 will she find her way back? Or will she have a reason to stay? Rate M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**2012 Australia**

I was just ditched at the aisle. If only I could erase this from my memory. He would regret ever leaving me.

_1 hour prior_

The stunning floor length white dress with black lace trimming had cost a fortune but it was so worth it. My hair was in a bun held back with my family heirloom tiara. My mother was smiling through her tears and I was nervous but elated. Today I would marry the love of my life, sappy I know.

The blue garter around my thigh was slightly ticklish and the diamond earrings and necklace weighed upon me. I wanted to pace but that would ruin the hours put into my make-up and hair. My father walks in and tells me its time. I can see the pride in his face and the unshed tears for his only daughter getting married.

I grasp his arm one hand clutching him the other my white rose bouquet. The music begins and everyone in the church turns to look at me; I am smiling and trembling inside. Greg is at the end in a white tuxedo with his best men and the priest. The ceremony begins and I am kissed on the cheek by my father and then handed to Greg.

We turn to the priest and then everything's a blur until disaster strikes. "Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not marry?" the priest asks. A women stands up from the back row and shouts, "Yes, on the grounds I have his son in my arms!"

I begin to panic, Greg looks at the women and he seems to know who she is. "Greg, do you know her? Well?" He looks apologetic, "Yes, well that is to say we had a fling a couple of months back. But, sweetheart I didn't think that it would amount to anything."

I slap him across the face and run out of the church which is no small feat in a dress and heels. The tears were pouring down my cheeks. I went and grabbed my car and drove out of there. When I got home I started packing. How could he do this to me? Was there something wrong with me? He went and had a fling halfway through our engagement. I was angry that I'd been stupid enough to go and give him my heart.

_Present_

I called my mum and told her to cancel everything, she implored me to give Greg a chance but it was too late. I changed into sweats and a shirt then payed for a flight to America. It was about time I went and explored; now I wasn't chained down.

I would get the rest of my stuff flown over when I arrived. Stupid motherfucker he'll wish that he hadn't messed with me.

**2260 New Vulcan**

The rebuilding of our culture was progressing well. Most of the dwellings had been built and so had medical facilities, our science academy as well as several schools. Mother has been teaching and Father has been trying to organise what little there is of our cultural history.

I had just been granted leave after the Nerada incident to help rebuild on New Vulcan. The other me had done well in choosing a suitable planet for the colony to move to. There had been some problems such as most young Vulcans losing bond-mates and family. So time had been given to those who had lost theirs. My bond-mate perished with Vulcan and currently T'Pau is looking for a replacement.

I was helping at the university today currently there have been some medical and technical issues occurring. In some Vulcan men their time had been changing and so far none of our formulas have worked. The transporters are going to be tested today, and I've been asked to overlook the procedure as everyone else is unavailable.

Some far nine of the ten transporters are functioning at normal capacity. It's the last one that is the problem, in the past it had a habit of sending people to the wrong location. A young Vulcan of no more than 20 human years was walking past and tripped and the vial they'd been holding flew into the transporter just as we'd started to test it.

There was a flash of exceedingly bright light.

**2012 San Francisco **

I had finally gotten over HIM the bastard. My job at the university was great I'm head of the Medical Research Team and today I was going to announce my discovery. In my spare time I'd been trying to cure cancer using non-intrusive methods and last night I'd cracked the code.

All last night I'd tested the formula on cancer samples and it works. I'd develop the cure! When I got to the university it was quiet, more so than usual. I walked into my office and flicked on the light switch, "SURPRISE!"

"Thanks you guys, what's all this for?" I was confused. My head of department smiled and replied, "It's to celebrate your new doctoral and your new position." Now I was really confused, "What new position?" His smile grew even wider, "Why, you're getting my position of course. I'm retiring." I was gobsmacked.

"When did this happen?" "The decision was made two days ago and we thought that you deserved to know today as you're a Professor now." I mock glared at him. I now had multiple certificates; mainly medical, science and anthropology as I couldn't decide on what to do.

Time to share my big news, "Now, while I'm soaking up the spotlight. I made a discovery that's going to change the medical world forever." That captured their attention, as they all turned to look at me. "I've found a way to cure cancer." There were loud exclamations and cheers at this then my almost-ex-boss brought reality back, "You do understand that we'll have to test the formula extensively. Don't you?"

"Way to dampen the mood. Of course I'm willing to let anyone test it as long as I'm given the credit for the find and the university of course." He smiled and then we really started to celebrate.

After the news I got to work sending samples of the formula to various other universities around the world so that they could start the testing immediately. The Director of the university congratulated me on the find and the promotion and then told me to take the rest of the day off.

It started when I was walking home as it wasn't far from the university. It was like a tugging sensation in my stomach then it started getting worse. My whole body felt like it was getting ripped apart, my medical training flew out the window as I collapsed on the ground. Several students saw me and rushed over to help; one idiot got out his phone and started filming. There was a glow surrounding me, then there was a last painful ripping and I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**2260 New Vulcan**

There was chaos in the room and considering we're Vulcans that's much to be said. The light receded and on the transporter pad was an unconscious women. She was beautiful; golden hair, tall, curvaceous and absolutely breathtaking. She could have passed as Captain Kirk's twin sister. I rushed over as did a doctor; we were checking her vitals when she opened her eyes. She screamed and then fainted again.

Judging by her clothing style she was from the 21st century which meant we had just altered the timeline of the human race. This was going to prove problematic. I asked my mother to come to the university as it would be better for the women to see a human face when she wakes up. I would be just as scared and surprised if I were fully human and alone many years away from where I came from.

When my mother arrived I informed her of the situation and she looked worried. My mother had done well in hiding her emotions so she must have been sympathising with the women. I escorted my mother down to the medical centre and then went to complete my work.

/

I woke up to see a very unfamiliar, green, pointy eared people looking at me so I screamed and then promptly fainted. Later I awoke to the face of a smiling middle aged woman. I shakily smiled back and then looked around there was unfamiliar technology all around me. Then a tall, green, pointy eared man walked into the room.

I was screaming and in hysterics telling him to get away. The middle aged woman looked down at me sadly and then sat on the empty chair beside the bed. Then she began to talk, "Hello, my name is Amanda Grayson and this is my husband." That earned a sharp look from me. "Due to an accident you were brought into the future and it can't be reversed"

I gasped and then my throat started to constrict, the breath within my lungs was trapped. My heart rate sped up to an alarming rate then it stopped. I was suspended in time with no way to escape, I saw images flashing before my eye then darkness.

/

Mother looked worried and so did father. There had never been an event like this before even though our capabilities were endless. Logic concluded that time travel of any sort disrupted the natural order and timeline; therefore we were to never attempt it.

This women being here provided many questions and problems. How would she deal with 2260? Can she fit in? T'Pau had told my mother to look after the women and that she was in charge of her. Whether that would go well or not I can't tell.

/

When I awoke next I was a lot calmer and more accepting towards this unfamiliar place. As I was sitting there a plan came to mind, maybe this was my chance, and I could do anything now. There was nothing stopping me, except my own imagination.

The lady, Amanda, came to see me the next day and I asked if I could stay with her until I familiarised myself. She agreed, I was discharged and then taken to a hovercraft. I was freaked, but calmed down when she said it was perfectly safe.

To be polite her mansion was freakin massive. It was hard to imagine just three people living there when it could easily fit ten people. I was given the grand tour then shown the library where I was told that I can research anything. I was also shown the kitchen and saw that the household was filled with mostly foreign vegetables. Trying not to stare at the hired help wasn't working until eventually I said that the only places I would in the house were the kitchen, my room and the library.

I thanked her for the tour and then left for my room. It wasn't filled with much furniture yet I could feel the foreignness mixed with home. It was oddly comforting and had a great view of the desert and its many suns.

/

I was to leave on a mission in several days' time for 1 year. James had been made Captain and the crew looked promising. My mother and father understood my decision to leave instead of continuing to help rebuild.

**Several Days Later**

I hugged my mother at the house and then farewelled my father in the traditional way. The women hadn't spoken to any of us and yet she seemed to be making progress. My mother will help her and when I return the women shall be changed.

/

They left the house and the helpers had been given the day off, so I went into the garden it was beautiful there was Earth roses of every colour and some kind of a cactus like plant. The sun was beating down on me but my skin was absorbing the lovely heat. Amanda had been most helpful keeping everyone away from me, it was hard knowing that everyone was gone and I couldn't go back.

Only time would tell if I could adapt to this new environment.


	3. Chapter 3

**2260 New Vulcan Month 1**

When I got up the day after Spock left I was wondering how I should start this new chapter of life. Maybe I could learn what happened after I left or should I catch up on the medical break throughs. The former interested me as I wondered if my cure worked and when we had first contact. I started to research from 2012 to 2074.

My cure had under gone many critics and then on January 1st 2022 I had cured cancer. Only it wasn't my name on the credit list it was my assistants. I swear I saw red for a moment after reading it through several times I confirmed that it wasn't indeed my mind playing tricks. My assistant had been given the credit for several years of hard work on my part. All she ever did to help was bringing me coffee and lunch.

After I had finished my catching up on history I was definitely going to pay her descendants a visit. I went through all of the things such as WWIII and first contact. I'd wish that I had been there, my anthropology would have been helpful (not to boast or anything). It seemed that during first contact humans were confounded by the fact there was definitely alien life.

All in all the years I'd missed were life-changing. It seemed that even though we had WWIII we decided that we were sick of all the fighting and that uniting for something in common we could live in peaceful conditions.

**Month 2**

My research was now on the year 2075 to 2137. During these years we made many scientific achievements including breaking the barrier of Warp 2 and 3. It was interesting learning the mechanics behind the Warp theory and remembering that it does work.

My family had long since passed since then and I found out that I was the last descendant of my family. It seemed that my mother had passed when I couldn't be found and my father soon followed. My family's name had perished the day I died and I became the 'women from the past'.

My loneliness came back to me full force I also felt guilty my parents had died because I ran away and then disappeared. This temporal anomaly of the universe had ruined not just my life but several others as well.

**Month 3**

I had completed 2012 to 2137 but still had heaps to go. I was now studying 2138 to 2200. During this time there was a war between Earth and what they called Romulans. They must be some type of alien, apparently it was a big deal and lucky or us Earth won. Then there was the founding of the Federation of Planets another big deal it was founded by Earth, Vulcan, Tellar and Andoria.

It was good to read about Earth co-operating with different races instead of killing them. After movies such as 'Signs', 'War of the Worlds' and with games such as Halo 1,2,3. Back in 2012 I had often wondered whether we would react badly should we meet aliens and I'm happily surprised that we reacted quite well.

I never saw much of Amanda or her husband I thought that they were giving me space to be at peace with my situation. However the other day I decided I didn't want to be cooped up in the house any longer and went down to the garden. It was as a sun was setting and the place lit up, like it had a life of its own. I smiled and realised that this was what I was missing things that reminded me from home.

**Month 4**

I didn't do much research this time it was only from 2201 to 2260. Apparently it had been a few boring years until the destruction of Vulcan and the genocide committed to these peaceful people. It was implied that a Romulan had come from the future and wreaked havoc on a timeline that ran different to his.

I was also becoming more confident in the amount of time I spent in the garden under the Vulcan sun. It was hot but the temperature didn't bother me. The heat brought a sense of calm in my body as if I could feel the sun's ray's filling my body with light as if I was receiving forgiveness.

It started as a thought maybe I should be more social. I knew what time they had dinner and where they ate. So one night I went down in jeans and a top and sat at the dinner table with them. I was extremely quiet and didn't look up from my plate yet they continued as if I wasn't there.

I felt a bit more confident and over the next few days I kept sitting with them. It was on the fifth time that I was sitting with them that I looked up from my plate. I looked at Amanda's husband for perhaps a fraction of a second too long and then I was back to staring at my plate.

I also started up a hobby. I began to learn the Vulcan language, using the books in the library and with some tapes I found lying around. It was hard all of the punctuation and pronunciation.

**Month 5**

I was looking through my pile of things I'd brought with me to the future when I found them; my IPod and my file of notes on the cure. It took several days but I finally got my IPod to work and began studying the Vulcan language and others with it playing in the background. It gave me a sense of comfort knowing that all I had wasn't lost.

I also began to study the biology of the alien races and their mannerisms so that I wouldn't completely freak out when I met them. There were so many different colours, shapes, sizes and it was incredibly interesting. I hadn't had this much to research in ages, and I was completely enjoying myself.

I still hadn't told Amanda and her husband my name yet as I hadn't reached the point where I was entirely comfortable around them. I knew though that the time would come sooner than I thought.

**Month 6**

Finally I had done it I could speak Vulcan and read it. I smiled as my hard work paid off, soon I would practice. I kept sitting in with their meals and whenever they spoke Vulcan I could understand them. I had also accepted that yes aliens were everywhere and I had to put up with them. I could look at Sarek as his name was and the hired help with seeming like an idiot.

I had come down to dinner and Amanda and Sarek started to ask each other about their day. I thought time to seize the day (carpe diem) by asking Amanda what she taught. They both stopped their conversation and looked at me. After months of silence my voice cracked slightly but the question came out clearly.

Eventually Amanda answered and for the next couple of days they included me in their conversations. I kept practicing my Vulcan and I found out that Amanda was an exceptional person; she was also really nice and comforting. She never asked questions about me, I was the one who got to ask her questions about her life.

Whenever she was home and Sarek wasn't I would ask her about how she met him and had a child. What it was like being a mother and being surrounded by aliens that didn't show their emotions. She gave me very insightful responses and soon I found that she had this glow about her that made me think she was like my own mother.

I was sitting down with them eating orange soup that tasted quite nice when I had the urge to use my new language. I nervously wrung my hands under the table, took a deep breath and then asked Sarek, "Could you please clarify the following quote, _Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh._"

Amanda smiled and then Sarek answered, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or one. A quote from Surak is words of logic, your needs must be put after the needs of the many as you are less important and in helping others you are helping yourself."

I thanked him for his answer and then left the table. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat my Vulcan must have been alright for Sarek to not have fixed my pronunciation.

/

When the women left the table Sarek looked at me and through our bond I could feel his confusion at my elation. _She has come out of her shell, its lots of progress. _Sarek nodded and then we left for bed.

Hopefully my translation isn't wrong. 

Spunau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh= the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or one.

I'm basing Vulcan months as two of ours, so imagine that one month there is 60 days here. Any suggestions are welcome. What would you like to add in here? Is there anything you want to happen?

I write more when I get reviews so press the button  =) ;]


	4. Chapter 4

**Month 7**

Yet again I was sitting in the garden although instead of staring blankly into space I was drawing and listening to music. The beats were strumming through my body as my fingers flew across the page. I was drawing one of the roses, they were very intricate. As I was drawing my mind was elsewhere, was it time for me to give them my name or should I create a new personality.

Was I ready for my past life to fall away from my soul or would I try and hang on? There were too many questions floating around in my head and I had nothing to make sense of them. My IPod made feel comforted and I knew I'd finally come to terms with my unique situation.

**Month 8**

I looked at Amanda and Sarek at the dinner table and decided it's time for them to know who I am. I cleared my throat, "Thank-you for your hospitality since I've been here and I believe that it's time for you to know who I am. My name is Selene Harper and as you probably know I'm from the 21st century. I was a scientist who had just invented a cure for cancer before I was ripped away to this new century and planet."

They were staring at me incredulously and then Sarek spoke up, "You didn't invent the cure, someone else did." I smiled and then looked him dead in the eye, "I don't care, who really invented it because I did and my last bit of news is that I'm going to be applying for Starfleet in a few months as well as checking if I have any money left."

Amanda and Sarek looked at me then nodded and left. No doubt to discuss my situation.

**Month 9**

I was at the application centre and instead of being made to wait in line I got special consideration. Apparently being brought forward in time means that getting a job on board a space ship is easier. As luck would have it I got to speak to some of the admirals including one Admiral Christopher Pike and Admiral Archer. Pike was nice enough trying not to make me feel totally clueless unlike Archer who was a complete moron. After the 30 minute interview I'd gained a position upon the U.S.S. Enterprise once it had docked back on Earth.

After being told that I'd start off as an intern in Medical Bay and as a science officer, I realised that I would be working with Spock. I'd been given a manual on the rules and regulations of Starfleet and on how to operate a star ship although they only said it was in case of emergencies.

**Month 10**

I'd worked up the courage to go and see the bank and I was referred to the bank manager. It seems that even though I'd disappeared from my time all of my accounts had remained open and I was now a millionaire.

That was an added bonus especially when the money got converted to the currency used by everyone and my money tripled. I then went looking for apartments, Vulcan had many and the heat appealed to me but Earth was my true home, even if I was hundreds of years in the future.

By the end of the week I had an apartment, furniture and a large collection of books, clothes and other 21st century items. I felt happy that I would have a place that reminded me of what I'd lost yet at the same time have a modern feel to it.

**Month 11**

Before I'd left for my new home I'd given Amanda and Sarek several gifts in thanks for all the things that they'd done including several classic books and Earth artefacts. I was ready to start my new life and they had been an important part of my healing process.

The part of San Francisco that I lived in was the rich part of town and was close to all of the important shopping places. My new apartment was furnished and had me feeling like I was back in my old life. Although I still wondered why I came to the future I had made peace with myself.

**Month 12**

It was Christmas and even though back in the 21st century I hadn't been a fan of it I was reminded that I was truly alone in a strange and unusual place. It was still Erath yet all the years I'd missed had scarred and changed it until it was unrecognisable to me. I didn't buy a tree or any decorations I just toasted to everything that I'd lost and then went back to the Starfleet rules and regulations tome.

**New Year's Eve/Day**

After I participated in the countdown and had a few drinks, I packed for my trip tomorrow. The U.S.S. Enterprise was a massive ship and the best in the fleet and was seen docking that afternoon. There had been hugs and such by family members and friends.

I'd seen the science blue and captain gold shirts and that was when I'd gotten my first glimpse at the renowned James. T. Kirk. My first thought was oh my god he could so be my twin or a relation and he looks way too young to be captaining a ship.

Spock was with him and they were talking to a young woman in cadet red, from where I was it was easy to see that she was flirting with Spock and showing distaste towards the Captain. I smiled and then went back to my apartment musing on the adventures that were soon to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**1st Day**

Here I was wearing cadet red and wondering whether this was going to be a good decision. It was my first day upon the U.S.S. Enterprise and my induction was about to start. A woman came in, she was the one I'd seen with Spock and the Captain, and she was beautiful. The nicely tanned skin, long brown hair and the body shape I'd die for, it was no wonder men liked her. Several of the male cadets were winking and smirking at her and I rolled my eyes; this was a woman you didn't mess with.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Lt. Uhura and I'm the linguist on this vessel, so some of you will be working with me a lot. Before you're allowed to start you have to have read the 'in case of emergencies' book and have signed off. If you haven't please wait here while the others are checked and then they are free to start. Please go to your head of department and they will give you your roster. Have a nice first day." She was definitely perky or perhaps most of that was forced.

I got signed off and gave her a warm smile as I passed. She glared, I've barely even started and I'm making friends. I went to the medical bay first with a girl whose body language screamed defiant. There were 3 others in the group that were heading my way and I had a feeling this was going to cause me many sleepless nights.

Although I'd been in the future for over a year there were still nights when I woke up after dreaming of the past. My heart still ached over the fact I couldn't go back but the pain was lessening every day. When we entered we were met by a man, the only word that comes to mind is rough, and he was the Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. He then preceded to hand us a file each and then ushered us away. I left with the file, it was about my medical history and I doubted any of it was wrong. I also had a schedule, looks like I'll be working the night shifts, 1900hrs to 0300hrs every day with Saturday off. What fun that would be.

I was then walking the halls trying to figure out where the science labs were when the Captain walked past. He looked up and gave me a dazzling smile, the introduced himself as James Tiberius Kirk, and gave me directions. I was soon there within no time.

As I entered I was hit with different coloured plants and animals all around me. Spock was talking to a group of red shits like me and I silently slipped into the group. "My name is Spock; I am the head of the Science Department. If you have any concerns or wish for collaboration on a project please ask. Here are your schedules that is all." I was swept away with the group and soon found myself out in the hallway. Slightly dazed I looked at my schedule and stifled a groan. My day off was a Saturday and my shifts for the week went from 0900hrs to 1500hrs.

Sleep was going to be hard to come by better remember how I like my coffee. I walked to my room and I was sharing with someone else. Then the woman from med bay came in, the defiant one. She was rocking a black and pink hairstyle in a boy cut and dark make up. I nodded to her and she nodded back. I then un-packed all my stuff and the half of the room that was mine soon looked like home. I looked at the clock and decided that since I'd skipped lunch I'd better eat dinner.

When I arrived at the mess it was empty except for a few other stragglers. I got my vegetarian meal and then went back to my room after finishing it. Tomorrow I was going to check out the workout rooms on board and get myself back into shape.

**End of Week 1**

It had been a nightmare trying to get sleep with all of the horrible shifts I'd been given. It was okay though I'd made a new best friend, COFFEE. I was living off it thank god today was Saturday otherwise I might have gone crazy. My fellow crew members were alright, though I hadn't really seen any of the command crew. They seemed to keep to themselves a lot and give small tasks to the rest of us. I was enjoying my work in the science labs; everything was so new and fascinating. Med bay was good to I liked the dry sarcasm of Dr. McCoy. He made my day, especially when the Capt. came in and they bantered back and forth.

The workout rooms were great, I'd already gotten back into good physical shape and flexibility had increased marginally. I met Hikaru Sulu; he was an avid fencer and had challenged me several times. I'd told him that he had to teach me a few things first before I would actually fight him.

I've been in bed for half of the day getting my sleep back and yet I want to go and look around. My roommate hasn't warmed up to me at all, still as quiet as ever. We'd gotten to a first name basis so that was some progress.

There had been no contact with Spock or Lt. Uhura, so that was good news. I wanted to speak to him and thank him for helping me. I'll see if I can do more work in the labs and then maybe he'll speak to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Away Missions**

I'd been chosen for this because of my people skills; according to the Capt. I think that it was because he wanted to see me in action. I'd been practising in the workout rooms, my ju jitsu was off when he'd come in with Spock. I'd just been about to pull off a complicated move when they opened the door and my concentration was broken leaving me on the floor with a pulled muscle. They both looked at me groaning in pain and then went to do their own training. It looked like they were doing some intricate type of martial arts.

After that incident I'd been volunteered for away duty. Apparently the last medic had died after he went on one of these missions. This ship was dangerous and Capt. Kirk was always getting into trouble. I was hoping that my luck would be better than the last guys.

After we'd beamed down from the ship, we were met by blue, gigantic people. They were looking at the Capt. and were introducing themselves. Their leader was a woman who was quite terrifying and had masculine features. After the introductions there was a feast, and then a contract had to be signed. Surprisingly everything was going well until, the leader reached out to grab Capt. Kirk. Kirk told her that he was unavailable yet she persisted saying that they needed to have intercourse in order for us to leave.

Capt. Kirk was trying to be diplomatic and Lt. Uhura was translating, until the natives decided enough was enough. They surged forward all at once trying to reach Kirk, and that's when we were beamed up. I was shaking my head at the Capt. as he had scrapes and bruises all over him. I took him to med bay, gave him a hypo and then told him to have a rest.

My first diplomatic mission and the Capt. had to come back hurt, wonderful. It was several weeks later that I was called again for a mission. It seemed that the planet we would be arriving at had been suffering an illness. There was a long list of symptoms and so far no cure. Doctor McCoy was unavailable as the Capt. himself had caught the sickness and so had most of the command crew. When they had beamed down they were immediately surrounded by people wanting help and that contact made them sick.

The sickness only affected humans so when Spock told me he was beaming down with me it was only logical. I'd noticed over the past couple of weeks I'd started to look more towards him and was often caught day dreaming by my colleagues. We beamed down and I started to take blood samples and run other tests on the people who were sick. Then I interviewed some of the doctors so that I knew the stages that the illness progressed from.

I was then on the ship analysing the samples, comparing the data to other known illnesses and trying to work on a cure. For several days this routine continued until I had it; the disease was a mix between a fever, malaria and HIV. It took another couple of days to combine the right medicine to counteract it and then distribute to everyone on the planet and in the ship. Sure enough soon everyone was cured, and we were allowed two days planet-side.

It was really nice being congratulated by everyone and receiving free food and drink. The Command crew also came up and said thank-you too. All in all, this entire mission had been better than the last one.

After that incident I found myself sitting with the command crew in the mess, watching as the Capt. ate his fatty food. Doctor McCoy and I would both nag him about eating healthier and I even suggested that I would cook some food for him but he refused. He would always ask for Spocks help when we cornered him, but he just told him that he did need to eat better. I always ate healthy including something from the food pyramid each time. Spock always ate vegetarian and I was fascinated with Pomleek soup.

Our one year mission was nearly up but we first had to collect Vulcan passengers and transport them to New Vulcan. There were 200 of them in total and the whole crew was on edge. People were frantically getting the ship ready and when the call came through announcing the arrival of the passengers all hell broke loose. People were running everywhere and when the Capt. passed by hasty salutes were thrown.

The two weeks it took to get there were very quiet and peaceful. The passengers stayed out of our way as we hurried to complete tasks. When we reached New Vulcan it signalled the end of our mission and as the passengers disembarked as did some of the crew. I'd caught Spock just before he was about to leave and had thanked him for the way he had treated me when we first met. I received an inclination of his head as an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

One thing was certain having a two month break was great. I'd read books, slept in, enjoyed the warmth of the sun and gone for walks in the park. I'd also done some shopping for clothes. I was relaxed and excited to be exploring space again.

The ship was docked in San Francisco and I had all of my clothes packed and ready. My last night was spent at a club, with no strings attached. I'd woken up early and had left gotten my things and was on board before you can say ''. I met the Capt. and had unpacked all my things before lunch. I'd been given the liberty of calling the Capt. Jim, and was caught up on the gossip over lunch.

This mission was only for one year and we were going to have people watching over us all the time. Some Vulcan Ambassadors would be living on board and evaluating the efficiency of the crew. Jim was nervous and I reassured him that he was a good Captain who cared for his crew. He gave me his charming smile and was rewarded with one back. He commented on how similar we look and we had a good laugh over the tricks we could play on people.

**January-April**

These past couple of months were very uneventful. The Capt. hadn't gotten hurt on any of our away missions and the crew was working at maximum capacity. The Vulcans had been introduced to us and one hadn't been able to take his eyes off of me. Spock's father was also on board and so was his mother.

My relationship with the Captain had improved and once a week we had dinner together. We were just friends because he wasn't attracted to me and me not to him. Things were easy towards us and sometimes we got drunk together and spilled some of our secrets. Jim, as it turns out, felt deeply about Lt. Uhura and felt that he didn't have a chance. He found out I shared the same feelings towards Spock.

We laughed over how totally screwed we were and then passed out. The crew thought that we were together because we always left each other's rooms in the morning. That made us have lots of laughs and put under the scrutiny of the Vulcans. They citied regulation to us and told us not to see one another. We then had to explain that we were just friends and were not in a romantic relationship.

**May-August**

It all started when we were hailed by a ship on a desolate planet that was asking for help. I'd been beamed down along with the Capt. and several other crew members. The moment we landed we were met with phaser fire and our communicators and the transporter were jammed. We were stuck on a planet without a way off.

I got a good look at who was firing at us and surprise, surprise it was Klingons. They were talking amongst one another and running after us. One of the ensigns had been hit and sported a gash on his arm. I found a safe spot and told everyone to get there. Once we were safe I fixed the poor guys arm and then asked the Capt. what we were going to do.

He told me that we were to sit tight and try and keep each other safe. I was trying the communicator and eventually pulled it apart. I re-wired it and then there was a small crackling, fuzzy noise. We called for help and received a mumbled answer. The jamming device had to be turned off in order for us to be beamed up.

As luck has it the device was in the middle of where the Klingons were camped. The Captain was volunteering to go and turn the device off and I knew he shouldn't so I pushed him back and told him that I was going to do it.

I snuck towards the camp armed with our only phaser. The device was in the middle and was surrounded by them. There was suddenly a commotion coming from the other end of the camp and all but one of the Klingons left. I shot him and then ran towards the device. I pulled it apart and destroyed some if the pieces. I took too long however and just as I was being beamed up I felt pain flare through my entire body.

I landed on the transporter covered in my own blood and a hole in my side. Doctor McCoy rushed over and started administrating pain meds to me. It was soon after that I passed out. When I woke up I was lying on a bio bed and there was a beeping noise coming from my left. Jim was within my line of vision and asked how I was. I smiled and said, "I'm okay, could be a lot better though."

Two days later I was released and Spent the night having dinner with Jim. After that mission the months were boring and didn't involve anyone getting hurt.

**September-December**

The month of September changed my life. The whole crew and the Vulcans had been given a day of shore leave on a planet that had the same sort of climate as earth. We were sitting around enjoying the sun and the water. I'd been for a swim and had decided to go for a walk.

I was walking along the shore line, when I heard a scream. I ran towards the noise and found Amanda pinned to the ground with a large, engineering crew member on top of her. He was tall at least 6ft 6inches and was trying to rape her. The weirdest thing about him however was his eyes they were entirely green with no iris or pupil.

I ran at him and delivered a kick to his gut and head. He rolled off of her and I told Amanda to run back to the group. She took off and he tried to follow I stood in his path however and he tried to dodge me. I punched, kicked and clawed at him until he was on the ground in pain.

I heard people behind me and turned coming face to face with an angry pissed off Vulcan. Sarek was pissed and so was Spock, I told them not to come any closer and security grabbed him to be locked in the brig.


	8. Chapter 8

The engineering crew member had been charged with attempted rape and was never allowed to work for Starfleet or go to New Vulcan. I'd been invited to New Vulcan so that I could be thanked properly. There was a lavish ceremony and I knew Spock and his family were grateful.

I was going to leave when Spock enquired about my relationship status with the Capt. I laughed and told him that there was no relationship. I was smiling and I even saw his lips twitch. He then proceeded to ask me if I wanted to court him. I shyly replied yes.

I stayed with Sarek, Amanda and Spock for some of our shore leave. It was only for two weeks and half the time I was on New Vulcan. I'd been on several dates with Spock and had enjoyed my time with him immensely. I'd also gone back home for a little while and purchased more books.

When our new assignment was given we were told that our mission was for 3 years. I was officially given the position of medical assistant. I would no longer be working in the Science department which meant I wasn't breaking regulation being with Spock.

When we were back on the ship I noticed that Jim had gotten closer to Lt. Uhura. I even pointed it out to him and he replied that they were moving slowly. I shot him one of my full smiles and then started to tease him about what he'd down on his shore leave. I was doing well when the conversation suddenly turned on me and my shore leave. I blushed and went several shades of red; then proceeded to glare at him and walk away.

The shit hit the fan in July. The Enterprise had picked up a stranded person on one of the outcast planets. When he was brought in our initial analysis was that he was fine. Then people started to get sick. It started off slow, like a flu outbreak. Dr. McCoy and all the medical staff were soon kept busy. After that people started to come in complaining that they weren't sleeping well. Then the symptoms went up a notch people began to fall into comas. They were unresponsive and unable to wake up. The brain activity showed us that they were alive and yet stuck.

So far I was the only one who hadn't been sick or felt any symptoms. I went back to the file on the outcast. I was looking when the ship informed me that there was a red alert. "OMFG, the only time I'm alone and we're in trouble just great!" I ran to my room and grabbed a phaser; everyone was in the confines of their rooms so no need to worry about them.

Whatever was on the ship was on the bridge. I cautiously approached and that's when I saw them they were human. They all turned and saw me. The leader, I can only assume as he was sitting in the chair, took one look at me and then gave the order, "Kill her!" There were 4 of them not including the leader. Two came towards me and I didn't hesitate I fired. They both crumbled to dust in front of me. The next two came towards me and I killed one and then the other grabbed me.

I was then shoved on my knees in front of the leader. He looked down at me and that's when I noticed his eyes. The iris was red, and the pupil was yellow; terrifying really. Then he pulled a hypo out from his jacket. It contained a purple liquid, which shimmered in the light. My head was then held in place with my neck showing.

"Stop, what happened to the outcast? Why are you doing this? What is that?"

He condescendingly looked down at me and replied, "You stupid human. He outlived his purpose. As for your other queries I'm here for your DNA; you contain the only DNA in all the universes that isn't affected by diseases of this current age. This wonderful substance is going to strip that from you. It will go through your blood stream and bone marrow and then transfer from skin to skin contact into me. No one can save you your crew is all in a comatose state. You humans were weaker than we thought you all fell asleep in several weeks the process can take longer. However did you know that certain races such as Vulcans aren't susceptible to this concentration, they need a higher dose and then their down for the count. It's lucky this ship doesn't have any Vulcans on it. Now I've talked for too long."

He was about to stab the hypo in my neck when Spock came running through the door like a bat outta hell. He told his goon to get rid of him then stabbed me with the hypo. I could feel the liquid slowly mixing with my blood before I felt the leader get ripped off me. I watched as Spock snapped his neck like it was a twig and then rushed over to me.


End file.
